Byakugan vs. Shadow Clone Technique!
is episode 60 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis The episode starts off Naruto looks around and tries to find Sasuke but cannot find him. "I'm versing Dosu but he's missing too." Shikamaru also said. "Hey! Quit fidgeting, you two! Face the audience, from here on and out, you guys are heroes in this final competition." The seven faces the audience and looks with determination. The scene changes to where the Third Hokage sits. Raido comes to him and whispers that they haven't found Sasuke and that a few ANBU's are looking for him. Third Hokage looks down and says that he understands. Looking to his left, he sees the Kazekage. "Ah, Kazekage-sama! I ask you to sit down, it must've been tiring for your journey!" The Kazekage only replies that he's okay. "While for you, when you're still young. Maybe it's time to pick the Fifth?" Hokage says that it's okay and says that he can still take the job for another five years. He stands up and announces the whole stadium. "WELCOME! Welcome to the Konoha's Chunin Selection Exams! We will now start the matches between the 8 participants that got past the preliminaries. Please stay until all the matches are done!" Kazekage then asks: "You said eight, where did one go?" The Third Hokage just simply sighed. After the Third Hokage announcement, Genma went up to them and said: "All right, before the matches begin, there's been a slight change in the tournament. Look carefully again before you fight each other again." He takes out a piece of paper and shows it to the seven participants. What? I had an extra round to fight, which means that Dosu forfeited the match! Shikamaru thought. Gaara then thinks back when he killed Dosu. "Hey! Hey! Excuse me!" Naruto was raising his hand. Genma said "What?" Naruto then said that Sasuke wasn't here and what he's going to do. Sakura then thinks back of Sasuke at the hospital. Did he really leave the hospital? Or did someone kidnapped him. Genma replies: "If he doesn't arrive at the same time that the matches begin, then he will immediately forfeit his match!" Naruto then thinks: Sasuke isn't like that, with his kind of head, he'd drag himself in this battle arena. Naruto looks out at the entrance. Gaara then has a flashback when he goes out of the building. "Where are you going?" Baki asked. "To remind myself I'm alive." Gaara only replied and he went out. Up on a cliff, Gaara hides behind a huge boulder and uses his Third Eye to spy on Sasuke and Kakashi. "Come on Sasuke, one more time." Sasuke was out of breath and breathing really hard. "You won't get to beat him if you're up like this now one more time!" Sasuke then charges at Kakashi. Out on the Chunin Exam Battle Arena, Baki was within the audience and suddenly thinks that Gaara killed Sasuke. Genma then starts to explain the Chunin Exam rules: "All right then guys, the field of terrain is a little different. But, the rules are all the same as the prelims (in which there are none). You will fight until one dies, or forfeits the match. Now, I can stop the match and step in and decide, all right?" Everyone agrees to the "rules". "Now then, the first fight is Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga. Those two stay, the rest goes to the waiting room." Everyone steps aside and goes to the stairs, while Naruto and Neji stays. The scene changes to where the audience is and Kiba tells Hinata that there's a free seat here. "Hey, Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura turns to Ino and replies with a "hmmm." Ino then said: "I know you're worried about Sasuke but come on. Don't be such a lump, aren't you going to at least to cheer Naruto on?" Sakura then agrees. "That's more like it. Not that the hopeless little runt has a chance of winning." Sakura then replies that he isn't that bad. "Are you kidding? Not that bad, is that the best you can do?" Sakura then looks down. Next to Kiba and Hinata was Kotetsu and Izumo. Kotetsu then says: "Who would've believed that little squirt would survive this long?" Izumo then agrees. "He's one lucky kid so far, but his luck's about to run out. He'll never survive this one." Kotetsu then agrees to what Izumo said. "Yeah, it's gonna be painful. Going up against one of the Hyuga clan, he doesn't have a chance." Yeah, I thought that too, at first. And look what happened! He's out there, and I'm up here sitting on my butt. Kiba then thought after overhearing Kotetsu's and Izumo's conversation. Akamaru then shakes a bit and Kiba asks what's wrong. Akamaru then points out the ANBU in the building and Kiba wonders what they're doing here. Neji then says that there was still time to forfeit. Naruto only clenched his hand with his fist and says: "I VOW TO WIN!!!" Neji then uses his Byakugan and finds that Naruto is calmer than before. Genma then says to begin the match. Out on the audience, Hiashi tells Hanabi to watch closely at Neji and sees how he does. Close-combat won't work against him, Naruto. Come on; think of another plan to thwart him. Kiba thinks. The two then get ready to fight, and Naruto starts off by charging at Neji. "YOU IDIOT! You know that frontal attacks won't work!" Naruto does different attacks that would at least get Neji. Naruto then misses one attack that went fatal to him. Neji found an opening to hit his chakra points. Naruto then thinks back about opening points and then he tries to avoid Neji's attack. Neji manages to poke on Naruto's right shoulder and Naruto recovers with his left hand on his right shoulder. Neji does his ready stance and says that he missed. "Is that the best you can do?" Naruto only replies that he was just warming up. "Now see how you can handle this? Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto makes about 4 shadow clones and they draw out Kunai. Izumo and Kotetsu are surprised that Naruto could use a Jonin rank jutsu. Neji then uses his Byakugan and knows that he cannot detect the real one because the user divides the chakra supply between the clones, giving an equal amount. Out on the audience, Tenten watches from above. No matter how many clones you summon out, Neji will take them out. Naruto then charges at Neji after saying that not to count him out. Neji then jumps on two clones with his hands to avoid their attacks. The real Naruto then goes up to Neji kicks him (Sakura then says that he got him) up in the air. Only to realize that Neji faked it, and he lands on the ground in recovery from the attack. The other two clones try to get Neji after he lands but Neji spins around in the air and kicks the two clones. The two clones that missed charge at Neji with Kunai and tries to hit him. Neji grabs their arms from behind and pushes them in front of him. Before the two clones could recover from the push, Neji hits them with Gentle Fist and the two clones disappear. The real Naruto watches from a distance and sees that one clones still survives. Neji goes up to it, pokes at some chakra points and it disappears. This guy, does he have eyes on the back of his head? Naruto thinks. "You wanted to be Hokage, eh? Just by doing a little hard work that you can just become Hokage? That's absurd, These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me...people's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be." Neji says to Naruto. Angry, Naruto shot back, "A fool, huh?! Here we go again...who are you to judge what a person can and can't be?!" Neji only scoffs at Naruto, he then said: "These people that were Hokage, they were destined to be Hokage. To protect our village was their destiny. Each person is given his own path to follow...and he must follow it, obediently...to the end. There is only one destiny we all share equally... and that's death." Neji said. Hiashi then thinks that there is hatred inside Neji. Eye stricken, Naruto then says: "SO WHAT!? People just don't know when I give up! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouts out and does the Shadow Clone hand sign. He makes about 50 clones. Category:Naruto: Original Episodes